


Arguments

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fluff piece.An argument ends in hilarity.





	Arguments

The argument has been going on for a long time by the time that it falls into just yelled insults. It starts simply enough but, eventually, Katya snaps and retorts...

“Why! You stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerfherder...”

Silence falls, then, slowly, they both begin to laugh and Katya can’t help but smile, finding that she is, once again, charmed by the way the other woman laughs.

“Nerfherder?”

Nadiya can’t help her smirk.

“Cute Kitten, real cute...” 

Katya smiles, then, almost grinning, meows, drawing yet more laughter from Nadiya. 

“I love you, Nads...”

“I love you too, KitKat.”

The two can’t help smiling at one another, all anger now lost.


End file.
